FIG. 1 is a block diagram of prior art architecture 10 that includes several DC power based solid state lighting (SSL) fixtures 16, 18, 36, 38. In this architecture 10, each SSL fixture 16, 18, 36, 38 includes or is coupled to a power converter 32. Each power converter 32 may be coupled to an alternating current (AC) power supply and may convert the AC signal or power to a DC signal having the signal requirements for a corresponding SSL fixture 16, 18, 36, 38. The architecture 10 may require a qualified electrician to connect an AC signal to each AC to DC converter 32. The AC to DC converter 32 may be located in close proximity to each fixture 16, 18, 36, 38, e.g., within the same room or less than a predetermined maximum distance from a fixture. The present invention provides a more efficient system, topology, and method for supplying DC power to two or more DC power based devices versus requiring a power converter 32 for each fixture 16, 18, 36, 38.